(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves, and more. particularly to a valve for cutting off flow when the pressure differential thereacross exceeds a predetermined threshold.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional (high or low-pressure) cut-off valves require mechanical or electrical actuation. However, the complexity and/or cost associated with such cut-off valves can make them impractical for many applications. Further, a particular application may not have the space needed for the installation of the valve's associated actuation mechanism. Finally, since many cut-off valves close and re-open at the same pressure threshold, the valve will tend to chatter if the pressure differential thereacross rapidly fluctuates about the close/re-open pressure threshold.